


Why You Should Screen Your Babysitters

by storiesfortravellers



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Babysitting, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Chase and Cameron stay married and have a daughter, and they ask House to baby-sit. Wilson thinks his methods are a little too ... House-like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Should Screen Your Babysitters

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for comment_fic over at livejournal
> 
> The prompt was H/W, taking care of Cameron and Chase's baby

"House, house house? House house. House! House house house house house house."

"House?"

Gregory looked up from where he was cooing at the infant to see Wilson had entered the office.

"Yes, Wilson, by all means join in! House house house house house? House."

"House. What are you doing?"

"Cameron told me she said 'mama' the other day. Isn't that great?"

"Yes. So why are you happy about it?"

"So I'm going to try to make her second word 'House.' Isn't that right, little Housy House House. House house house? House house. House house house house house house house house house."

"House?"

"House. I mean, what?"

"Are you doing this because you've bonded ever so lovingly with the baby, or because you really want to piss off Chase?"

"Can't it be both?"

"So let me get this straight. You're intentionally skewing the verbal development of an infant in order to pull a prank on its father, -- a prank which entails usurping one of the most precious memories that a new father will ever have?"

"You _sound_ disappointed but your sexy bedroom eyes tell me you secretly approve."

"No,they're telling you I'm seriously considering having you extradited to some country where insulting authority gets you thrown in prison."

"Don't be silly, Wilson, we both know it would be far easier to trump up drug charges. Hey, hold baby while I take a piss, will you?" House handed Wilson the child as he headed toward the hallway.

Wilson gently bounced the baby up and down to its delight. "Aren't you sweet?" Wilson said, smiling, before whispering in her ear, "Wilson wilson wilson wilson wilson wilson wilson."


End file.
